


In Need of Fixing

by marvelaf



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: My childhood consisted of the multiple tasks and chores that my father would give me. Now you may be thinking that this is a normal tendency for parents, but you have not met my father. That man had a temper shorter than most to say the least. As a child, I had a knack for screwing things up so these “simple” task always ended in screaming and tears.





	In Need of Fixing

My childhood consisted of the multiple tasks and chores that my father would give me. Now you may be thinking that this is a normal tendency for parents, but you have not met my father. That man had a temper shorter than most to say the least. As a child, I had a knack for screwing things up so these “simple” task always ended in screaming and tears.

I have a vivid memory with my dad of me helping him with one of the many projects he did. We were opening our pool for the summer and it was my job to help my dad get the cover off. The tarp we had cover the pool was covered in dirty leaves and water, it was pretty gross. So I was a pretty short kid, a late bloomer, so I could barely reach over the edge of our above-ground pool. I tried my hardest to keep all the gross stuff in the tarp, but I failed. All the leaves and dirty water fell into the pool. Let’s just say my dad got pretty mad.

I have been dating Tom for 2 years now and today is the day we move into our apartment together. Tom has witnessed my father’s temper first hand when Tom and I had decided to make my parents dinner one night. I spilled some pasta sauce on the floor and had my dad yell about how I was wasting food and how I have to think before I act and the usual shit. That wasn’t the worst lecture I had gotten over the years, but it was still enough for me to panic and cry, obviously after the night was over because crying is not allowed in front of my dad, “TEARS ARE WEAK Y/N!!”

Anyways, Tom and I were moving in together and I have never been happier. We bring in the boxes and the furniture and start to unpack. I finish the bathroom and my clothes and I watch Tom happily move around our new home.

“Hey Y/N, can you start putting my clothes away please?” Tom asks as he moves to start unpacking the kitchen boxes. Instantly, my heart rate quickens and I start to feel a little sweaty.

“Uh, yeah sure baby” I murmur while grabbing one of his boxes of clothes.

“Thanks, darling!” He yells from the kitchen. The sound of his raised voice made me flinch and close my eyes tightly. I open the box and grab the first shirt and move to put it in one on the many drawers. What if Tom wants it in a particular drawer though? What if he wants everything to be hung? I quickly realize that I don’t know how Tom wants this to be done. I manage to finish the job of putting away all of Tom’s clothes and I feel good about it.

I walk into the main room and start to set up the T.V. Tom finishes the kitchen and walks over the see what I’m doing. I finally get the T.V. to work and I turn it on. I plop my butt on the couch deciding that the rest of the unpacking can wait until tomorrow. Tom walks into our bedroom and after a few minutes calls for me. I walk into the room and instantly stop when Tom has one of his drawers open. He’s going to yell at me now. I did it wrong. He’s going to break up with me now. I can’t do anything right.

I can feel the tears filling my eyes as Tom looks at me.

“Y/N, what the heck did you do to my clothes?” He giggles.

“I’m sorry Tom, I’m sorry, I’ll fix it.” I whisper out as I move to the dresser to fix his clothes. He grabs me in his arms and spins me around, trying to make me laugh at the situation.

“Tom please…” I cry out as I try to push my way out of his hold. He quickly releases me and I move to try and fix his clothes.

“Y/N…” Tom says cautiously as he moves towards me. I turn around with his underwear in my hands.

“I’m sorry Tom, I’m so sorry just please don’t get mad I’ll fix it I swear.” I rush out trying to soothe Tom’s non-existent nerves.

“Y/N I’m not mad.” Tom says trying to comfort me.

“You’re not? But I messed up?” I say as the tears start to fall.

“Y/N, I was joking, and now I feel like an ass.” Tom says as he looks down. I break down crying and fall into Tom’s chest. He wraps his arms around me and runs his hands up and down my back. Tom lifts me into his arms and brings me back to the couch.

“Baby, I’m so sorry, The clothes were perfect.” Tom whispers into my ear. I sit up and look at him.

“No, I’m sorry I overreacted, it’s just my dad would always get really mad whenever I did something wrong, so…” Tom places a kiss on my head after I say that

“I am not your father Y/N, I don’t think I could ever yell at you the way he did and I am honestly sorry I didn’t ask you to move with me sooner.” Tom says.

“I love you, Tom.” I mutter, rubbing my forehead into the crook of his neck.

“I love you too Y/N.” Tom whispers back.

“Come on Spider-man, let’s go to bed, I’m tired.” I say as I pull Tom to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
